


Halcyon Days

by Tippytap



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm just going to use these pathetically sparse tags and hope for the best, Poetry, no clue, non-rhyming poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippytap/pseuds/Tippytap
Summary: Memories of childhood.
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good. 
> 
> But I've only shown it to one other person, so I don't know.

Late spring  
early summer  
six  
seven  
years old.

Outside  
shorts, t-shirt, bare feet  
flip flops  
warm, dry breeze  
caressing your cheek  
touching your hair  
the sun shines warm  
and the scent of grass  
and earth  
rise to your nostrils.

Look up  
and see  
the vapor trail of a rocket  
tracking across the pale  
blue  
sky  
only faint wisps of cloud at the horizon.

Wonder  
in awe  
and fill to bursting  
with an emotion you cannot begin to understand  
or describe  
and so spend the rest of your life  
trying to recapture.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to decide if it's a good, or horrible idea to put my poetry up here.
> 
> This is a tester.


End file.
